End of the world drama
by RaixKim4eva
Summary: RAI IS BEING A JERK AND KIMIKO IS BEING A HOT HEAD HOW CAN THE STEALING OF A DIARY SPARK THE START OF THE PROPHECY? Alot of typos and grammer mistakes don't read if you can't handle it! RAIXKIM WARNING PROPHECY IS SUCKISH PLEASE NO CRITISISM ON IT!
1. Realisation

Ages

Kimiko: 17

Raimundo: 17.5

Clay: 18

Omi: 16.5

"RAIMUNDO PEDROSA!" screamed a very agitated Kimiko as she chased her best friend down the hall of the xiaolin temple.

"Oh can't poor little kimmi-wimmi catch me" said a very proud Raimundo for he had just finally stolen his best friends diary and there was no way he was giving it back until he had read it.

Raimundo slammed closed the door of his room and opened the diary it read.

_01.01.07 _

_Happy new year I can't believe it's 2007 but more importantly today is the celebration of our fourth year at the temple! The best part was Master Fung let us have a party. Clay was in charge of food big surprise there!, Omi was in charge of invitations and Raimundo and I were in charge of decorations. It was really funny because Raimundo wanted to put a giant Santa on top of the temple roof as a bit of a prank I told him I wanted nothing to do with it so he got a ladder and put up the Santa as he was about to step down on the ladder when I moved It out of the way and he was left hanging off the piping of the roof when everyone came for the party he was still up there and __**EVERYONE **__saw him Keiko and I were laughing our heads off plus for putting up the Santa he got three weeks of dishes from Master Fung! _

_Kimiko xoxo_

That was so cruel I so didn't deserve that! The worse part is Kim thought it was funny!

_23.03.07_

_I am so mad! And the worse part is I have no idea why! The only thing that happened today is that Raimundo got a girlfriend I mean what was so good about her anyway? Sure she had long blonde hair and light blue eyes but she was so dumb even though she won first place in the science fair but still that's not that great I mean I am so much better than her! _

_Kimiko xoxo_

That was weird!

_24.03.07_

_Good riddance to the dumb smart one!_

_Kimiko xoxo_

Why does she care that I had a girlfriend?

25.03.07

_I think I'm in love with Raimundo OMG OMG OMG OMG OMFG!_

_Kimiko xoxo_

She loves me! Man I've got to go I am the biggest idiot in the face of the world and now she hates me great!


	2. A visit

"Hey Kim I'm sorry," Raimundo said as he came in Kimiko's room

"Why Thank you Raimundo but sadly I'm not Kimiko," I looked up to see Wuya sitting on Kimiko's bed.

"What have you done with Kimiko you evil witch!"

"I haven't done anything but I will all I need is you!" Wuya said evilly

"Sadly you haven't got me now have you?" I said as I went to bolt out the door just then I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and hold me very tight so I couldn't escape then the figure whispered in my ear.

"Sadly for you dragon of Wind we do have you and soon I will have Kimiko as well you see she is willing to give everything for you and she will come for you and when she does my plan will go into action!" I recognized the voice as Chase Young the last thing I heard before I was knocked was the evil laughs of Wuya and Chase Young.


	3. Worried

**With Kimiko at the Temple.**

"Kimiko Kimiko!" I heard Omi's voice say

"What is it Omi!" I said in a slightly annoyed voice I was still angry at Raimundo for stealing my diary there were private thoughts in there and he completely violated my privacy!

"Raimundo is not in the temple!" he said franticly

"He's probably by the lake or something!" I said

"He's not partner we searched everywhere," I heard Clay say

"Yo kid he really isn't here we checked everywhere," Dojo said

I started to get worried and said

"Dojo can you sense him?"

"Good idea Kimiko I'll check," Dojo said

"I will check the crystal glasses," I hear Omi say

"I'll go check the mirror of knowledge!" Clay said (new shen-gon-wu!)

I decided to go and talk to Master Fung

"Excuse me Master Fung but can I talk to you?" I said

"Certainly Kimiko," Master Fung said with a strange look in his eyes

"What is troubling you young one?"

"Well Raimundo is missing and Clay, Omi and Dojo have looked everywhere for him and still can't find him and I'm getting really worried incase something bad has happened!" I said very distressed

"Kimiko you need to promise me something promise me you will not go after Raimundo," Master Fung said loosing the calmness in his voice

"Master where is Raimundo what are you not telling me?" I said scared

"I'm sorry Kimiko but he has been captured by the Haylin side," He said as he punched me in the face and I blacked out.

"It is time make sure Kimiko does not leave the temple," Master Fung ordered

"Master Fung what is this," A monk said

"It is the day we have feared for over 1500 years it is the day of the prophecy!"


	4. Failed her

**With Raimundo……………… somewhere?**

I sat up and realized I was lying on a hard concrete floor. I cleared my vision and saw I was in a steel cage I was obviously at chase's lair. I looked beside me and saw there was a scroll there I opened it and read it…….

_**The prophecy**_

_The Xiaolin Dragons of Water, Earth, Fire and Air will be split apart._

_While Water and Earth continue to bond_

_Fire and Air will have a fight_

_Resulting in Airs capture late that night_

_The dragons will search but Fire will find the dragon of Air just in time_

_Fire's battle will be fueled by love and rage_

_One of three things will happen that day_

_A dragon will lose their life, Two haylin's will lose there life or The fire dragon will have to make a choice the air dragon's life or loyalty to Haylin for ever more_

_But no matter what happens that day a life will be lost_

_The result of her battle will ensure the fate of the world_

_She was born from fire as it will end from fire._

I realized soon that Chase Young and Wuya weren't after me they were after Kimiko!

"Quite clever isn't it!" I heard Chase say as he walked in to the dungeon followed by Wuya

"You'll never get away with this there's only a one in three chance you'll get what you want anyway so why even bother?" I said boiling with rage

"I really thought you were smarter than that," He said evilly

"What do you mean?" I said

"Can't you see? The prophecy has already begun let me recite a verse to you_ The Xiaolin Dragons of Water, Earth, Fire and Air will be split apart. While Omi and Clay continue to bond Kimiko and Raimundo will have a fight. Resulting in Raimundo's capture late that night_," He said

"Wait a minute you just put our names in there which means the prophecy was talking about us and that means I'm here to bait Kimiko!" I said shocked

"It's about time!" said Wuya

"I swear if you do anything to her I'll!"

"You'll what?" Chase said as he walked out the door.

I sighed and began to sob weakly into my hands I had failed them but more importantly I had failed her.


	5. Stay here!

**At the Xiaolin Temple **

I woke up to see myself chained to the bed and Omi and Clay sitting beside me I saw Master Fung and was about to ask him why he hit me and why I was chained up when he said

"It is alright Kimiko I will tell you now why you are chained up you see once I found out that Raimundo was gone I realized today is the day of the prophecy,"

"Master we don't know the prophecy," I said as I began to secretly undo the ropes

"I will tell you now it goes…….

_The Xiaolin Dragons of Water, Earth, Fire and Air will be split apart._

_While Water and Earth continue to bond_

_Fire and Air will have a fight_

_Resulting in Airs capture late that night_

_The dragons will search but Fire will find the dragon of Air just in time_

_Fire's battle will be fueled by love and rage_

_One of three things will happen that day_

_A dragon will lose their life, Two haylin's will lose there life or The fire dragon will have to make a choice the air dragon's life or loyalty to Haylin for ever more_

_But no matter what happens that day a life will be lost_

_The result of her battle will ensure the fate of the world_

_She was born from fire as it will end from fire._

There was silence before Omi said

"Master is this why Kimiko is chained up?"

"Yes Omi Kimiko is chained up because If she goes to rescue Raimundo the prophecy will come true because she decides how the prophecy will end she is either the savior of the world or it's Armageddon,"

The realization of what I had to do hurt me like a slap across the face in one hand I had Raimundo's life and in the other I had the fate of the world but I know where my loyalties lie and it was an easy decision to make.

"So Master in the prophecy if Kimiko is the Fire and Raimundo is the dragon of wind then who are the two Haylin?"

"Good question Clay the two Haylin I fear are Chase Young and Wuya,"

"No! Not them," I said franticly as I freed the last of the rope off my hands

"I'm sorry Kimiko we are going to get Raimundo you must stay here no matter what happens do you understand?," Master Fung said

"yes," I said as they left to face Chase young and Wuya in what could be the end of the world


	6. Xialolin monks unite!

**At Chase's evil lair**

As Omi, Clay, Master Fung, Dojo and over 100 other monks from the other temple's came to the doors of Chase's lair they were greeted with over 100 jungle cats and over 50 stone warriors.

"Well we better get started now if we want to rescue Raimundo!" Said Clay as he charged at one of the stone warriors Master Fung then ordered everyone to charge so they did and the battle began.

**With Kimiko**

I watched in horror at the crystal glasses as I saw Raimundo being chocked by Chase Young there was no time to loose so I pulled the Wu out of my pocket and shouted

"Golden Tiger Claws!"

I jumped out of the portal and saw I was in the dungeon of Chase's Lair I looked over from behind the pillar and saw Raimundo in a cage I was about to shout to him when I heard the door open I quickly hid behind the pillar as I did I heard

"Hello Raimundo well the prophecy says it's time for you to die!" Chase said wickedly as he picked Raimundo up by the neck and began to choke him

I couldn't take it anymore so I jumped out from behind the pillar and screamed

"Stop it!"

Chase turned around and saw me and smiled evilly

"Kim get out of here now!" Rai screamed at me

"I'm not leaving you screw the prophecy there is no way I'm going to let you die I'll die before you do!" I screamed at him

"Kim you can't beat them!" Rai screamed at me

"You have no idea what I can do!" I said as I attacked Chase Young


	7. Success?

**In the dungeon with Kimiko, Raimundo and Chase Young**

The battle between Chase and I went on for some time before I lit up my hand and my flaming fist collided with his cheek he staggered backward banging into Raimundo's cage screaming in pain as he passed out I ran over to the cage as I opened it I felt a pair of arms wrap around me I realized it was Raimundo and hugged him back he whispered in my ear

"Thanks Kim but why did you come if you knew about the prophecy?"

I told him

"If anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself,"

I looked up into his green eyes and he leant down and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips when we pulled apart we were both blushing a deep shade of crimson

"Oh isn't that cute but I'm still here," I turned around to see Wuya standing there with green mist coming out of her hands

"Well two can play at that game," I said as I threw fire balls at Wuya

Wuya then started throwing the green balls at me and I dodged them easily soon the walls were falling apart because the fire balls had caused a fire Wuya was trapped between two stone pillars as Raimundo and I ran out the door I saw the pleading face of Wuya and ran away.

Raimundo and I ran out of the flaming building I saw Omi and Clay panting on the ground I quickly ran over to them

"Are you guys alright I said franticly

"Yes we are fine Kimiko but YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE TEMPLE!" Omi yelled

"Omi its fine I killed Chase and Wuya they're burning as we speak," I explained

"Oh then the prophecy was right partner!" Clay said

As we hopped on Dojo to go back to the temple I turned to Raimundo and gave him a quick kiss he asked

"What was that is for?"

"Do I need an excuse to kiss you?" I asked

As I leaned back on Raimundo I thought the prophecy was right it did end with fire.


End file.
